To love is to kill
by officialskinnyjeanz
Summary: There's a new girl in the night class. But she's no ordinary student. She's a Kingsblood, Ultimate Vampire royalty. But what's this girls past? Why has she come to the school? Why has she invited all of the vampires to her family ball in which she is supposed to choose her husband? And most importantly, Why are all the night class boys candidates? Find out more inside. First Fic


**So this is my first ever story! I apologise for any spelling mistakes and gramatical errors and would appreciate it if you could post it in the reviews if I make one. This story is dedicated to angelic24731 (Please check out her Man Fic!)**

Chapter 1.

It was midnight, and the night class at cross academy were bored; Their assigned teacher hadn't arrived that night. Aidou sighed.

"If only we could go visit some of those girls from the day class, Neh, Kaname, do you reckon they'll be awake at this hour?" He asked, slumping onto the desk. Kaname sighed.

"You interact with even one of the day class students at this hour and I'll have your head." He told him, watching as Aidou shivered at his words.

"Go easy on him, he was only joking." Rima said from the back of the classroom, tossing a pocky stick at Shiki, who caught it in his mouth.

"What are you saying? Of course he wasn't joking. Kaname-Sama is right, Don't go near the day class students this late at night." Ruka parroted, moving to stand next to Kaname.

"Enough. Where did Takuma go?" Kaname asked, waving a hand and walking away from Ruka, who looked after him longingly.

"He was summoned by Chairman cross." Shiki said, swallowing his pocky. Suddenly, the door swung open and Ichijo ran in, slamming it behind him.

"Dorm Leader Kuran. The Chairman's just told me that a new night class student has arrived, and is making their way down here as we speak... I ran all the way back here." He panted, holding a stitch. Kaname patted his shoulder.

"You did well. Did the Chairman tell you any other information on the student?" He asked. Takuma shook his head.

"No. He looked a little nervous, though." Takuma said, standing up straight and glancing at the door. Kaname sat down on one of the tables.

"He looked nervous? This could be bad." He muttered, stroking his chin with a thumb.

"A new student? The Night class hasn't had any new students since we ourselves arrived." Akatsuki said, folding his arms. Aidou stiffened.

"I hear footsteps." He said in a harsh whisper. All the vampires in the room froze, eyes on the door. The footsteps grew louder until they stopped just outside, then the door handle turned slowly, and swung open. A figure in a black cloak and hood, covering even their face stepped into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Aidou asked, standing up. The persons hands reached up and began to unbutton the cloak, revealing a girls night class uniform. A girl.

"Gomen, It was raining." A soft, musical voice said as the hands went up and pulled the hood down, letting the cloak fall to the floor.

She was beautiful.

Large, Ice blue eyes watched us from behind charcoal black, long, thick lashes. Her skin was a smooth, pale, creamy colour, and her lips a soft rose. Her eyebrows were beautifully arched, and midnight black, just like her flowing black, waist length hair, with a block fringe. Her uniform defined her beautiful curves and she stood gracefully, like a bird about to take wing.

"Did I scare you all? Gomen." She repeated, brushing imaginary dust off her shoulders and scanning the students in the room. Her eyes settled on Kaname and a little smile graced her perfect, full lips. With one silent leap, she was in front of him, and gently took his chin in her pale fingers, pure, white painted nails grazing his skin.

"A pureblood. Interesting. No doubt you are the one keeping the rest of these vampires in the academy." She told him, smiling gently, her cute voice bouncing off the walls like the beautiful notes of a harp.

"How dare you touch and Talk to Kaname like that! Take your hands off our leader!" Ruka exclaimed, running forward, but Kaname stopped her by holding a hand out. Ruka stopped, glaring at the girl. Kaname looked down at her, frowning.

"What's your name?" He told her straight. The girl blinked, then smiled warmly, taking her hands off of Kaname.

"Oh. My name is Akira Kingsblood. Nice to meet you." She said.

Kaname froze, eyes wide. All the vampires in the room froze too, watching him with wary eyes.

Slowly, slowly, Kaname bent down onto one knee, head bowed, and kissed her pale, creamy hand.

"I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness. Its a pleasure to have you in this academy, Akira-Hime." He told her, looking up.

"Princess?!" Aidou repeated, watching the pair, eyes wide. Akira extended a hand and helped Kaname up, smiling.

"Yes. I'm the Kingsblood family's only daughter and heir to the throne." She told him. Aidou cocked his head to the side.

"Who are the Kingsblood family?" Akatsuki asked.

"In the vampire world, there are Purebloods, who are considered royalty. But there is also Royalty among the Purebloods, A small, secretive family with unimaginable pureblood powers. Their family ancestry goes back to the very first vampires to ever walk the earth. They rule the vampire world and give out orders to the pureblood's who rule the rest. That family is the Kingsblood's, In which Akira is the only heir." Kaname explained. The room fell silent, and one by one, all the vampires in the room bowed down at Akira's feet.

"Excuse our rudeness, Lady Kingsblood." Aidou begged. Akira laughed.

"Please get up. I would like to treat you as friends, rather than my servants." She told them, laughing. Kaname and the others stood up, and Kaname cleared his throat for attention.

"Since Lady Kingsbloo- I mean, Akira-Hime is here, I think that all my lead roles shall be passed onto her, as she holds a higher title. Therefore you will now be the new dorm leader and have all authority over myself, Akira Hime." Kaname said, nodding. Akira blinked.

"Oh, Arigato, I'll accept your words with good grace, and I hope that the night class will grow and become prestigious in the vampire world. I, myself have come here to extend ties from my family to the chairman, as our family agrees with his ways and hopes to reign peace between vampires and humans. I have also been sent here for one other reason." She said, looking down.

"What other reason, My lady?" Akatsuki asked.

"My Father, in a few years will be giving his title as Leader of the vampire world to me, and I will be Queen. However, I must have a partner , boyfriend or husband before he does to ensure that I carry on the family name, therefore, All the members of the night class are invited to my family's ball in a week. Where I am expected to at least have an Idea of whom I will marry; All of the male students here are candidates." She said.

"S-So it could be one of us male students that you choose to marry?!" Aidou spluttered, Akira nodded

"It's a possibility. But rest assured, If it is, We'll only go through with it if the other accepts." Akira said, smiling warmly at everyone. Ruka scowled at the possibility of her Kaname being taken away.

"My lady, May I ask. How are you the only heir? Royal families are meant to have many children to secure the family bloodline." Akatsuki asked. Akira looked sad.

"As soon as our father, the king, decided that it was time to choose a new heir, he proclaimed a fight between us siblings. 8 out of 10 of us volunteered for this fight, including me. A fight to the death. And the last sibling standing would be next in line for the throne." She said eventually evading her beautiful, blue eyes. Her words hung heavily in the air, constricting every bodies throats.

"I'll leave all of you to your peace now. Sorry if I caused a disruption." She said, bowing and swiftly leaving the room gracefully.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Kaname cleared his throat.

"I, Uhm. I would like the entire knight class to attend this ball in honour of the Kingsblood family. And If any of us should be chosen by her, please either accept with good grace or decline politely." He said. Aidou laughed.

"What? Decline her?! Firstly, She's the only heir to the Kingsblood family, the complete rulers of the vampire world, and probably the strongest, since she beat all her siblings, and secondly, She SUPER hot with a perfect rack!" He said, leaning back.

"Hanabusa! You can't go saying something like that so flippantly about lady Akira!" Akatsuki scolded, backhanding him up the head. Aidou yelped and scowled, sitting back and tossing a few blood tablets into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Zero Kiriyu and Yuki Cross were strolling down towards the night class dorm.

"Don't worry, Zero. None of the other vampires are here." Yuki said, soothing her partner. "I heard that she came back to the dorm after introducing herself, So nobodies going to bother us."

Zero simply grunted and walked a little bit faster, so that Yuki had to lightly jog to keep up the pace.

"But the chairman says she's a Kingsblood, The Ultimate rulers of the vampire world, their Royalty. The family itself is very small and secretive, so many low class vampires don't know anything about them, and they kill their siblings in order to become heir, Yuki. They kill all of them." He said, frown lines appearing on his forehead. Yuki placed a soothing hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, Zero. I'm sure she's nice." She said, Zero grit his teeth.

"It all sounds so fishy. Maybe the Kingsblood family are here to spy on the night class, or for greater purposes?" He said as they reached the huge, ornate doors of the night class dorm and stepped in.

"Oh Zero, you worry too much." Yuki said, checking the bit of paper with her room number written on it by the chairman.

"Room 301... Room 301... Ah! Here it is!" She exclaimed, before reaching her hand up and lightly knocking on the door.

The door itself was large and painted a simple white, and had a beautiful brass doorknob, with a braided gold band around it and what seemed like little rubies on where the screws that held it in should be. After a few seconds of silence, the door opened, revealing Akira Kingsblood, the new night class student, and heir of the Kingsblood family. The girl that had had to kill her siblings to win her title as the next heir. The girl that Zero had expected to be a spy for the family. The girl who was simply, breathtakingly beautiful.

She wore a simple white silk dress with spaghetti straps, the thin material nearly stretching over her chest. The soft material ended at her knees and was tied at the waist with a thick, peach ribbon, which tied at the back, the ends flowing down to end just below her knees. Her hair was silky and midnight black, with a pin straight fringe. A thick braid wound around her head that looked like a crown and was tied in a little bun at the left side, the rest was pulled forward over her shoulders and down across her chest, just reaching her waist. Her eyes were an azure, icy blue, darker on the edges and then so blue that it was nearly white in the middle, flecked with white and indigo. Her eyes were framed by thick black , sweeping lashes, a beautiful contract against the smooth, pale, creamy pallour of her skin. Her lips were smooth and plump, painted a pale pink-peach and she wore matching peach nail polish tipped with white on her finger and toenails. Her pale feet were bare, and her skin looked so smooth that it nearly glowed.

"I-I-Uh." Yuki stuttered, stumbling on her words as she took in the girls breathtaking beauty. Zero however managed to regain his composure first and cleared his throat.

"We're the Disciplinary Committee. My name is Kiriyu Zero and this is Yuki Cross." Zero said hoarsely, unable to tear his eyes away from her piercing, snowy blue ones. Her soft lips cracked into a half smile.

"Oh yes. The disciplinary committee. The chairman told me that you two would be visiting. Come in." She said, in a voice like velvet. It was the sort of sound that glided through your ears and nullified your senses. Was this the true beauty and power of the Vampire royalty? She stepped backwards to allow Yuki and Zero to come in, then closed the door noiselessly behind them. Normally, the vampires that lived in the night class dorm sparsely decorated their rooms, only with the odd bit of added furniture here and there, and only their personal possessions lying around, but it was obvious that the girl had decorated it to her tastes. In the corner of the room, there was a queen sized double bed made of white painted wood, with a plain white duvet covering and blood red pillows, with a red blanket folded at the end. A beautiful sculpted white chandelier hung from the ceiling, its four lights casting a beautiful glow on the room. The floor was covered in a soft white carpet, and a large black wardrobe and various other bits of furniture were spread evenly about the place. A red painted dressing table resided at the other side of the room, and on the table was littered many of her possessions: A hairbrush with several hair tie's tied round it, A pile of hairpins in a little black box, Multiple necklaces and bracelets hung on hooks on a little stand, various bits of makeup, a small pile of manga books, a large white lily in an ornate white vase, a sketchpad with a half finished drawing of a ballet dancer, mid jump sketched on the first page, and a large Photo of what appeared to be herself with many other people in a large carved wooden frame.

The Kingsblood girl gestured for them to sit at the table in the middle of the room, and they sat awkwardly, watching her as she sat down opposite of them.

"I'm so sorry to be bothering you, Kingsblood-San, but-" Yuki began.

"Akira. Call me Akira." She said cutting Yuki off with a wave of her hand. Yuki faltered.

"A-ah yes. Of course, Akira-San." She stuttered. Zero narrowed his eyes at the girl. Most vampires would have at least expressed an interest in Yuki's blood by now, but Akira wasn't showing any signs of bother towards Yuki's overly tasty scent. Strange. Akira looked over at him.

"So, how may I help the both of you?" She asked.

"Oh, The chairman ordered us to just check up on you, see how you were settling in. Its clear that your fine though, so we should be going." Yuki said, smiling and making to stand up, but Akira laid a hand on her arm and she stopped.

"No, Please stay for a bit. I'll get some drinks." She said ,standing up. She walked over to a minifridge next to her wardrobe and took a few glasses from the cabinet next to it, then opened the fridge and brought out a can of soda and a bottle of a dark, crimson liquid. Zero's throat constricted. Blood. She set down the glasses and poured the soda before giving it to Yuki, who accepted it politely, then popped the cap off the bottle of blood. Zero's eyes bled into a crimson red at the smell and he grabbed his throat, eyes wide in horror. But Akira had already offered a glass off the stuff to him.

"Drink up, you look like you haven't had blood in a while. And don't think that day class uniform has me fooled. I know a vampire when I see one." She said. Without hesitation, Zero took the class and drank thirstily from it until it was completely empty, then guiltily set it quietly back down on the table. Akira sipped her own lazily, the set hers down and giggled lightly at him.

"Don't worry." She said, gesturing towards Yuki's horrified expression. "Its donated blood."

Yuki relaxed and sat back in her chair, sipping her soda. Akira leaned forward.

"Gomen. I shouldn't be wasting your time like this. But I never really got visitors at home, So I really appreciate the company." She said, smiling and taking another sip from her glass.

Yuki waved her arms about in a futile attempt to reassure her.

"No, Its fine, Honestly. It's a pleasure to be with you, Akira-San." She said, causing Akira's wonderful soft lips to raise ever so slightly in a little smile. Zero studied her suspiciously.

"Akira-San. I'm sure that you have been made aware that only blood tablets are allowed in the night class and not real blood? If its donated blood, then shouldn't it be where it was back in the hospital, saving lives?" He said, pushing his luck.

"The rules have been slightly bent for me, considering my bloodline, and even so, I only drink real blood on special occasions. Secondly, the Kingsblood family have many humans who wish to serve them, and these people willingly donate their blood." She said, refilling Zero's glass and smiling at both of them.

"A-Ah. I see. Forgive me, Akira-Hime." Zero said, his voice strained with pain, as Yuki had just elbowed him rather hard in the side for his earlier remark. After they had finished their drinks, Yuki got up and began to wonder around the room whilst Zero spoke with Akira, notifying her of the rules of the school and what was to be expected of her whilst she attended the school, and Akira told him about the ball, telling him that he was expected to attend with Yuki because the chairman wanted a few school representatives from the day class.

"Of course, you must be with Yuki-San at all times, considering that this is a ball for vampires." She said, nodding her head and passing Zero a white invitation with all the ball details written on it in blood red ink, and the Kingsblood family crest printed in the corner.

"Akira-San, Who are these people?" Yuki called form across the room. She had been looking at the photo that she had seen earlier, and noticed that Akira was with what appeared to be two very royal looking people, 9 other children and a whole crowd of maids and servants. The Older couple consisted of a man and a woman, who stood formally, hands folded in front of them, heads held high. The woman looked young and fresh, with tumbling black waves of hair and those piercing blue eyes. The man looked a few years older than the woman, With soft, chocolate brown hair and coal black eyes and a well kept beard. 8 of the children had the fathers Brown hair and black eyes, except Akira. She looked like the only one that had inherited her mothers looks; she was the spitting image. In the photo, She looked about 7, the middle child, and had her long black hair loose and flowing, but with two bits of hair either side plaited and tied with red ribbons. She wore a long red dress with the black Kingsblood crest embroidered on the left breast, The dress was long sleeved and ended with black cuffs and gold buttons, the collar black too. The other girl that didn't look like the rest stood next to Akira. She had Akira's beautiful blue eyes and surprisingly, golden, corn silk hair that shone and flowed in elegant curls down to her waist. She looked about a year younger than Akira and all her siblings were dressed equally lavishly, and the maids and servants that surrounded them beamed happily at the camera. Akira strode over to Yuki and took the photo from her grasp, before stashing it quickly away in a drawer, her face an emotionless mask. She then turned to Yuki and lifted her palm, her hand glowing in a white light.

"Don't you dare touch Yuki." Zero interrupted in a cold voice. Akira looked a little startled, drawing out of her emotionless expression and dropped her hand, the white light fading.

"I was only going to erase her memory. I would not like Yuki remembering that she ever saw that photo." She said stiffly, taking a few steps back as Zero approached Yuki, pulling her back.

"We can't trust you. Stay back, vampire." He hissed, making sure that Yuki was okay. Akira's lips lifted slightly.

"I think that you're forgetting what you are yourself, Kiriyu Zero." She said. Zero scowled.

"Stop it Zero. I'm fine. Apologies, Akira san. I will forget that I ever saw that photo. Please forgive me for touching your personal possessions." She said, shrugging away from Zero and grabbing Akira's hands.

"Forgive me?" She repeated. Akira looked dumbstruck, and then a beautiful, pale pink blush spread across her soft cheeks, lighting up her face adorably. She pulled her hands away and poker her forefingers together nervously.

"I-Is this what It's like to have friends again?" She asked nervously, looking down. Yuki looked started and even Zero lost his frown in surprise.

"You... Never had any friends?" She asked. Akira shook her head.

"Only my siblings. Before... Before... Well, I never had any friends after that. You're a very nice person, Yuki-San." She said, smiling up at Yuki and Zero.

"You too, Zero-Kun." She said, adding the affectionate suffix. Zero blushed and looked away, scowling again, Which made both Yuki and Akira giggle.

"Anyway. Thank you for stopping by. Please tell the Chairman that I'm settling here well, and that the other students were welcoming and friendly. Oh! And please come to my formal ball, All the details are on the invitation!" She said, beaming as she walked them out her door. Yuki waved as Akira shut it, still smiling, but as soon as the door closed she lost the upward tilt to her lips, her eyes loosing the gleam they had had only seconds ago. A single, salty tear ran down the side of her face and dripped off her chin, and she wiped it away with a soft black handkerchief.

"Zakuro." She whispered, before turning around and crawling under her covers, falling asleep in her beautiful white dress, making the soft material crumpled as she burrowed under the covers, another tear leaking from her eye.


End file.
